


My burden

by Anima_W



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_W/pseuds/Anima_W
Summary: the first chapter is based on my own feelings atm and later chapters will just be what I want for larry and Sal, the trial never happen in this fic, contains spoilers, swear words and sexual themes in future chapters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is short cause I'm just getting back into writing fanfics, I'm not very good but I hope someone will like it (please comment if you do like it! <3)

How could anyone love someone like him? He was socially awkward, short, clumsy and ugly, with scars so bad he had to wear a mask to hide them over most of his face, The worst part of it all was the feeling he was having, it wouldn't have been as bad if it was anyone else, but it just had to be the one person he could not tell. the more he tried to ignore it, hoping his feelings would fade away the worse it got. The acing in his chest, the butterflies in his stomach and the sleepless nights just thinking of them was torture. They were no supermodel but to him, they were the most beautiful person in the world, inside and out. He never really found that kind of people attractive, to begin with, it was all so fake to him with all the filters and photoshop work, but the person he loved was real, they didn't try and hide who they were or fit into a mold. Sometimes he just wanted to curl up under his blanket and hide in shame, how could he be so stupid and fall in love with his best friend? He was everything he wasn't, tall, handsome popular and confident. sometimes he caught himself staring, it was hard not to... his hair was long and silky, the color of chocolate, his favorite treat, he had legs for days, and his face, his face was the most beautiful face he had ever laid eyes on, words could not describe how beautiful he thought he was. Once he found out he was going out with a girl from school, he cried himself to sleep that night, it was not that he wasn't happy for him, he really was, when his best friend was happy so was he but his chest still hurt so bad it felt like his whole being would split apart when he was thinking of him being with someone else, he was jealous... but seeing him smile made his heart swell with joy and pain. These mixed feelings could not be good for anyone... sometimes he thought Larry was his whole world, and sometimes he really was the only thing he felt like was worth getting up in the morning for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains swear words and possible spoilers, but I'm assuming most people who read fics are up to date with the lastest chpters its not any major spoilers anyway but you have been warned

Sal often tells him he's ugly under his mask, but he still feels comfortable enough to take it off occasionally around him, but Larry doesn't think he's ugly, even if his face is scared and he's missing an eye he got handsome features and the scars just adds character, like the brush strokes on a painting, eyes such a beautiful shade of blue, he could drown in them, skin smooth and pale like porcelain, and he was just so small and adorable and sweet he just wanted to hold him forever, to him sal is beautiful, inside and out. He'd fucking marry sal if he could, but could you really marry your best friend if you can't even tell them that you love them, more than the world will ever know. Of course, he kept all this to himself, what would Sal think of him if he told him he loved him, it was better to keep his mouth shut for the sake of there friendship.

He'd gotten tattoed after they graduated, the pain was unbelievable but the pain he felt when Sal was hurting in any was way worse, he had saved the money he earned from his paintings to get them done. Blue waves going up his arms, bright stars and heavy dark clouds covering his shoulders, he was planning to add more to it once he earned more money, his job didn't earn him much and he got most of his money from his paintings which wasn't much either, he was glad he could live with Todd, Neil and Sally in a nice house for almost free. They usually joked about him being a starving artist, he didn't starve for food tho... having a room right next to Sal was sometimes torture, knowing he was so close yet so far away, a wall keeping them apart.

sal sometimes liked to trace his tattoos with his fingers, little did he know they represented him, every line, every detail telling a story of the love he felt, the pain and the longing, of course it was not clearly written on his skin but they still had meaning to them, every single star representing how he lighted up the dark, the waves his beautiful hair and eyes and the dark clouds his pain and longing, Sal told him he might get a tattoo himself someday, and that he wanted him to design it, it was the hardest thing he ever had to draw, how could you draw something to match the beauty that was sal? In the end he had made a drawing of a cat skull in memory of Sal's cat Gizmo, Sal had been devastated when he passed, it was peaceful and natural but it still pained them both, the skull itself was surrounded by flowers, blue to match sals hair and eyes, it was simple with a lot of meaning behind it for both of them and sal had absolutely loved it, he kept the drawing framed in his room until he could afford to actually get it tattooed, 

he had been staring at an empty canvas for hours thinking of all of this when sal broke his thoughts

”Hey, Larry face~ wanna go out and play in the snow?”

”we're not kids Sal..” Larry replied trying to sound serious.

”so?”

”so, hell yes I wanna play in the snow!” he got up from his seat a little to fast almost falling over, they both laughed and got there clothes on before headed out.

Once outside they started a snowball fight, they played in the snow for hours like two big kids without a care in the world, building snowmen and snow fortresses until they were out of breath, red-faced and cold to the bone.

”dude! I can't feel my fingers” Larry chuckled trying to warm up his fingers once they finally decided it was too cold to stay out much longer.

”I can't feel my pigtails” sal joked in return making them bout laugh at the obvious.

”do you wanna watch a movie with hot chocolate?” Sal said slipping off his jacket

”sounds like a plan, you get some blankets and I make the chocolate”

”deal! You always did make the best chocolate anyway” sal grinned happily under his mask, Larry could tell he was happy and it made him smile like the biggest idiot.

It would still be a few more hours before Todd and Neal got back from their date, the holidays were around the corner so the mood for just going out had hit the two lovers and they had gone out shopping and just being together. Larry envied the way they could be together like that, holding hands and kissing, all the things he wanted to do with Sal, but watching a movie getting warm and cozy on the couch while watching an old horror movie was the best idea they had in a long time, he pulled sal close for warmth, he didn't protest so he wrapped his arms around him enjoying the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a dream I had, it will most likely make you cry so you have been warned!

Suddenly the music started and he knew it was his time to enter, he squeezed his fathers arm tightly, feeling nervous as hell, but his father smiled down at him encouraging him, he took a deep breath and the doors opened, the church was bright and happy, and at the end of the ail the love of his life waited for him, smiling and looking like he was gonna cry from happiness once he saw him, dressed in a black tux, his smile so bright it lit up the whole room waiting for him, looking as eager as Sal felt, all dressed in white, a bucket of baby blue flowers in his hand that Larry had picked out for him, and he started walking, maybe a little faster than he was supposed to, it was like all the fear and anxiety melted away as soon as he saw him, the wedding went smoothly they made there vows and kissed, the party after was a blur, all he could see was Larrys face smiling at him. Once they were alone on there way to the hotel room they had rented for the wedding, Larry did the most romantic cliche thing ever, he lifter Sal off his feet and carried him inside, closing the door with his foot, Sal's heart was racing, knowing full well what was expected to happen next as Larry put him down on the bed, leaning over him to place a loving kiss on his lips. That's when he suddenly woke up from the screaming on the tv, he didn't know when he had fallen asleep but he had, so rudely woken up from a pleasant dream for once, the cheek of his mask pressed against Larrys chest, he could hear the even slow beating of Larrys heart, it could lull him back to sleep if he let it, Larry seemed to have fallen asleep as well, looking peaceful, not disturbed at all by the screaming from the woman being chased by a huge monster like bug on the tv. He was having dreams like this one more often that he was having nightmares which he guessed was better, but they still woke him up at night for one reason or another... he sat up and stretched trying to shake the dream off his mind for now, it always woke him up right before Larry kissed him... it was frustrating that even in his dreams he couldn't kiss him more than what they did after the vows, which always seemed like a blur, he looked over at Larry who snored ever so softly, he tucked him in with the blankets and got up to do the dishes in an attempt to get his mind to focus on something other than Larry. 

The next few days went by as usual until late at night a week later when Sal's phone woke him up, he answered his phone, still a bit sleepy.

”hello?” he stiffened a yawn.

”is this Sal Fisher?” the voice on the other line answered, but before he could reply they kept speaking, seemed to be a bit frantic.

”we have you as an emergency contact for Larry Johnson, was calling from Angelcare hospital.”

”yes I'm Sal Fisher. did something happen to Larry?” worry started to cheap up on him, fearing the worst but hoping for the best, his voice starting to shake.

”we'd like you to come over, there's been... an accident...” it sounded like it was worse than just an accident or that they didn't tell the whole truth from the way they said it, they sounded serious enough to worry him tho.

”is Larry ok!?” he started to panic now.

”we don't know if he'll make it... I'm terribly sorry...”

it felt like his world was falling apart at that moment, tears starting to flow uncontrollably, his whole body shaking, they had been playing in the snow like two kids just a week ago, he'd even dreamt that they got married, and now... now the love of his life might be dead before he could even tell him how he felt.

”Sir?” the voice on the other end was sounding worried, shaken almost, they sounded young, an intern or new doctor maybe, it didn't matter, he had to see Larry before it was too late!

”I'll be there as soon as I can!” he hung up before the person in the other side could confirm and run out the door barely getting bis shoes on, leaving everything, running like his life depended on it, it almost did, how could he live without Larry in his life? He didn't even care about the looks of horror he got when he entered the hospital just a few minutes later, he had been running so fast he could barely speak, the nurse at the desk stared at his bare face in horror, almost like he was the one needing urgent care.

”L...Larry Johnson! w...where!? I need to see him! I...I need to...!” he gasped, panicked teas still running down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been feeling very emotional lately so that's why I have been able to write these chapters in such a short time, once I talk to my doctor and get stronger anti-depressants I might get slower with updates, I still have to write the next chapter of my pokemon fanfic ”abused love” sorry to everyone waiting for that, I have had trouble with writing that one cause I got a new computer and all my notes are on the old one, I will get back to it at some point but I don't know when. Thank you for being patient with me and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not much to say about this chapter, swear word warning again i guess

”in sorry sir hes still in surgery”

”what hapend?” he tryed not to sob but failed horribly.

The nurse looked at him with pitty in her eyes.

”he was in a car accident... were not sure if it was an accident or if he... ” she trailed of, not sure if she should tell him the rest in the state he was in now, a big crying mess.

”plase have a seat, the doctor will talk to you when they know more”

”i have to tell him something...” he sat down anyway, no use agruing, there was nothing anyone could do.

He sat waiting there for hours, crying till there were no tears left, the nurse was nice enough to get him a blanket and some water, sitting with him but not looking him directly in the face when she tried to talk to him, he didn't care, all he wanted was for Larry to be alright.

He had almost fallen asleep from exhaustion when the doctor called his name.

”Sal Fisher?”

”yes?!” he stood up to fast getting dizzy.

the doctor gently sat him down noticing what a mess he was, which was probably understandable.

”how is he?” Sal choked out, his voice thick from crying for hours.

”He's stable but he's not awake yet, he's in pretty bad shape, we won't know if there's any brain damage until he wakes up, would you like to see him?”

what kind of question was that? Of course, he wanted to see him! He just nodded in reply, afraid he might start crying again if he opened his mouth.

Once in the hospital room the doctor left him alone with Larry in a bed hooked up to all kinds of machines, tubes up his nose to help him breathe and his arm hooked up to some fluids, sal hated hospitals and seeing larry like this made him hate it even more, he was thankful for it tho. He sat down on a chair by Larrys bed and carefully grabbed his hand, not sure if he should say something or just cry relieved he was alive, even if he didn't know if Larry was gonna be like he used to when he woke up... if he woke up it was still a relief he was still alive, there was still time to tell him... ”Larry...” he almost choked on his words his throat sore from crying so had for so long just a few minutes ago. ”fuck... larry...” he sobbed out finally. ”you idiot... don't you dare leave me...” he squeezed Larry's hand tighter.” I love you too much you dumb fuck!” he was crying again. Larry's hand squeezed back then and he felt like his heart just stopped as he stared at Larry's face, eyes wide and glossy with tears. Larry's eyes were still closed but he was waking up slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains spoilers, attempted suicide and swearing

It had been like a strange dream, lights flashing past him as cars drove past in high speed on the highway in front of him, he had woken up in the middle of the night, he didn't have nightmares often, not like Sal had nightmares anyway, they were normal nightmares, if nightmares could be considered normal... in his dream sal had left him, left everyone in a flash of light, like sparks of electricity, the words ”time of death, 6:33” echoing in his head when he woke up. and it felt so real he had to walk it off in the cold night air, snow was starting to fall, thinking about it just made it worse, he didn't want to live without his best friend... he never intended to step out on the busy highway but he did without even thinking, a flash of red before the pain, images flashing in a matter of seconds, his mom, his friends but mostly images of Sal... and then everything went dark.

It felt like yet another dream, darkness surrounding him, the faint sounds of voices before everything was quiet and peaceful again, someone squeezing his hand tightly, when had they taken his hand? He didn't know, the words ”I love you” made him squeeze back, was that Sal's voice? He couldn't tell. It was hoarse like the person had been crying, sal rarely cried... would he cry for him? Maybe... the dull pain started to run thue his body, his insides felt like scrambled eggs, his whole body acing dully, something was attached to his nose, itching as it blew air into his lungs, making him cough and winch as it hurt his chest really bad, broken ribs maybe? The voice was more clear now.

”Larry?” still sounding like they had cried, he slowly opened his eyes, regretting it as bright lights hit him and he squeezed them closed again, groaning softly.

”you fucking idiot!” he could definitely tell it was Sal's voice now and he forced himself to open his eyes again to look at him, why did he sound so angry? Sal never got angry with him, not even when he got them both detention for a week at school once when they were still kids. Oh right... now he remembered why Sal would be mad at him...

”what the fuck were you thinking Larry!?” tears were falling down his face, he didn't wear his mask... 

he wanted to answer him but all he could say was,

”face...”

”I know, don't change the subject!” sal sobbed.

Larry kept quiet, trying to prosses what was going on. What was it he said again...?

”did you just tell me you loved me?” he finally was able to speak, hoping sal had actually said it and he didn't make things worse than it already was.

Sal stared at him for a moment. Making Larry feel nervous.

”of course I love you, why else would I sit here crying thinking you were gonna die?” he rubbed his eyes finally starting to calm down for the panic attack.

”no I mean...do you love, love me?” he had to know, he knew Sal wouldn't leave him now no matter what, he could lie and say he hated him and he would still stay.

Sal was quiet now, maybe he was wrong...

”yes, I love you, Larry... I have for a long time... I was just too afraid to say anything... you mean too much to me Larry...” he looked him straight in the eyes when he said it with a serious face Larry had never seen before. His hear started to beat faster, the noise from the heart monitor startling them both when it started beeping loudly, indicating the rased heat beat. They stared at each other before they both broke out laughing, sal wiped more teas of his face, this time from laughing too hard and Larry tried to get his breath back, it was hard and painful to laugh but he loved every second he could laugh with Sal.

”I guess that means you love me too?” Sal finally asked, not sure if that was actually the case, but he looked hopeful. Larry just nodded, already to tried to talk any more.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Sal came to visit Larry at the hospital again, he had been deemed out of danger and Sal could visit him every day if he wanted, he stepped into the uncomfortably white hospital room but before he could say 'hi' he was met with the sound of Larry's voice.

”they cut my hair!” he was clearly upset, he had grown his hair out since they were kids, his hair was actually really long the first time they meet.

Sal blinked confused, he hadn't realized the day before, then again he had been crying for hours like a big baby, he was still a bit exhausted if he was gonna be honest.

Larry had the biggest pout on his face as Sal sat down to comfort him, the side of his head was indeed shaved, most likely to make sure a deep cut on his head wasn't anything serious, the area had been bandaged up but you could still tell the hair was missing. It didn't look as bad as Larry made it sound like tho.

”Larry its not so bad...”

”not so bad?! It's my hair, Sal! They cut my hair!”

sal couldn't help but chuckle.

”I think it looks kinda cool, a bit uneven maybe but that can be fixed.

Larry stared at him for a moment, thinking of what he just said.

”you really think so?”

”yeah man, shaved sides are in now aren't they?”

larry was quiet now, clearly not as upset as he was a moment ago. To make it more clear he didn't mind sal kept talking

”Maybe I should shave my sides too”

that's when Larry got upset again.

”no way dude! I love your pigtails”

sal chuckled louder this time.

”Alright I won't shave my sides”

Larry seemed satisfied with that, they kept talking about hair and music and what they were gonna do when Larry could leave the hospital until Sal had to leave because visiting hours were over, he promised he'd visit every day until Larry could leave with him. 

It took over a month before Larry was released from the hospital, he had to leave in a wheelchair tho because one of his legs was broken in 3 different places, the doctor had said he might have a limp after it healed, that didn't bother him too much tho, he was no athlete so running marathons or whatever was not something he was planning to do anyway, crotches was no go since he also dislocated his left shoulder which was also still healing. So sal had to push him around, quite literally, which was nice. Sal still had to go back to work soon tho, he had already taken time off to be with larry in the hospital.

They had not been talking about the confessions much, they had just acted like normal, but the nagging feeling of having to talk about it still made a lump in Sal's stomach, was it ok to hold hands and kiss now? Would it be weird if he called Larry his boyfriend before they actually confirmed they were dating, were they even dating? All they had done was tell each other how they felt, nothing was official...

all that doubt was washed away when Larry spoke as soon as they had left the hospital.

”hey? Wanna go eat something, I'm so sick of hospital food! Besides... ” he hesitated. ”we need to go on a date sooner or later right?”

Sal just smiled happily, Larry always says the right thing whether he knew it or not.

”Yeah, I'm starving!”

it took a while before they could find a place that Larry could actually get into with the clunky wheelchair but soon enough there were seated at a table at a small diner. And they ordered their food. 

”Hey, baby blue will ya pass me the salt?”

Sal looked up from his food.

”Baby blue?”

”yeah, gotta give you a nickname now that we are dating” a wide happy grin on his face, it made Sal grin back.

”I like it” 

”yeah? You gonna give me a nickname?”

”Nope~”

”Aww, but baby blue~” he pretended to be hurt but they both started to laugh, it didn't hurt as bad to laugh anymore.

”I'll give you a really good nickname once I can think of one” sal smiled at him after they had stopped laughing. And with that, it seemed that they were officially boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestions for Sal's nickname for Larry is highly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

About a week after Larry got back, Sal practically moved in to Larrys room with him, it had been too weird sleeping in different bedrooms, the first night was the most awkward, not only was Larrys cast in the way but neither had really chared a bed with anyone before, libs got tangled, blankets stolen, until both of them just gave up and sal made himself comfortable on the beanbag next to Larrys bed, they were bout disappointed but at least they could get some sleep. The day after Sal had dragged his own mattress into Larrys room and that was how they had been sleeping for the past few weeks, with Larry in the bed and Sal on the mattress on the floor. Todd had suggested they should just get a bigger bed but they had just not gotten around to do so just yet, maybe they were still feeling too awkward to actually chare a bed just yet. Not much changed except for sal sleeping in Larrys room, they did the same things they always did, neither having the courage to take it a step further, they had been friends for so long it was just so unreal to ask if they should kiss or hold hands. Neil and Todd had started joking about there home being the ”gay house in town” now that Larry and Sal were together, 

today they had gone back to the hospital to remove Larrys cast, and he was officially well enough to go back to work, he was not too excited for that part but at the same time he could finally ask Sal out on a proper date now that he could go anywhere he wanted, he still had a slight limp when he walked like the doctor had said, but with time that would go away as well. 

”so..” why did he feel nervous? It wasn't there the first date, asking Sal should not be so hard.

”me?” sal looked up at him from his phone, he had been sending a text to Todd telling him everything had gone well and that they had just left the hospital.

”do you wanna go on a real date this weekend?”

”the other dates weren't real?” Sal joked with his deadpan tone, his mask not giving away the teasing smile on his lips.

”you know what I mean!” Larry huffed, trying to sound offended, knowing full well Sal was joking.

”haha, yeah I'm just messing with you” Larry smiled.

”sooo?”

”do you need to ask?”

”I suppose not” that's when he took Sal's hand in his own for the first time since they got together, it felt weird that they never held hands before, but it felt so right doing it now, he could tell it made Sal blush from the way his ears turned red, and it wasn't because of the cold winter air, he had to admit it made his own face heat up just a little.

”the park?”

”too cold...” Sal didn't particularly like winter, despite being born in December, the cold got to him faster than most people, it might have to do with how small he was, his accident might have stunted his growth but none could really tell, and he was fine with it, Larry would pick him up sometimes when they hugged and he loved that. the snow during winter was nice but it seemed to melt away and become slush to fast to really enjoy. 

”right... maybe a movie then?”

”nothing really good playing right now” he started to feel like he was ruining the moment, feeling like he was being too picky.

”yeah you're right, we already saw Venom last month...” he thought for a moment. 

”just a nice dinner then?”

the thought of lit candles and a nice dinner did sound good, maybe they could finally share their first kiss even, Sal actually felt excited now.

”I'd love that!” he smiled under his mask, squeezing Larry's hand a bit tighter to make it clear the thought of dinner together made him happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains swear words

It felt like forever before the weekend finally came, Larry had planned everything making sure Sal thought they were gonna stay home and have takeout or something like that, instead he had booked a table at a nice restaurant, Todd had lent him some extra money for the dinner, he had a well-paying job unlike bout Sal and Larry and was more than happy to lend him some since it was for Sal, Larry suspected he was most excited that they were going on a proper date, he was like a fanboy when it came to romantic stuff like this, not that he minded, Todd's heart was in the right place and he was going to pay him back even if Todd insisted he didn't need to.

They would go out, Sall would think they were going too there favorite pizza place, but instead Larry would surprise him by walking him into that new restaurant that opened a few weeks ago, he had made sure the table they were getting was going to have lit candles, the place didn't require any fancy clothing so sal wouldn't expect a thing. 

The weekend finally came and everything was perfect, He even Sal flowers before they went out making sal al cute and flustered over the sweet gesture. The didn't really dress up for the occasion, Larry put on something other than his Sanity Falls t-shirt tho, and put his hair up, telling Sal he didn't want hair on his pizza, sal also decided to wear something other than his riped red jeans and his oversized black sweater, instead he wore a blue t-shirt, black pants and the cutest little rainbow bows in his pigtails, That tod had got for him during the pride festival last summer, nothing fancy bit Sal made everything look good. 

”you really didn't have to get me flowers” his ears were red, the only indication that he was blushing under his mask.

”no, but I wanted to~” Larry was so damn pleased with himself.

”thank you sweetie” sal had to stand on his tippy toes to press the lips of his mask against Larry's cheek, Larry, of course, had to bend down for him to fully reach. This didn't could as there first kiss right? Sal hoped not, he wanted their first kiss to be special. Larry just chuckled and took Sal's hand

”let's go before they close” that was a distraction, of course, they really had to go to get in time for their booked table.

”even if we crawl there I don't think they'll close before we get there, but ok, I suppose we should leave” he put the flowers in a wase before they got there jackets and shoes.

Later Sal got a bit confused by the route Larry had chosen to take, the pizza place was the other way.

”Larry this isn't the way... where are we going?”

”you'll see” Larry was gently tugging him along until they stopped outside a restaurant that opened just a few weeks ago.

”what...” was al Sal could say before it clicked in his head ”you did not!” his boyfriend actually got them a table at a restaurant if he didn't love him before he sure did now! He just wished he had dressed a bit nicer.

”I sure did!” 

”you are such a fucking dork but god I fucking love you~”  
larry chuckled.

”such a dirty mouth~”

”sais the guy who taught me most of it~” he playfully elbowed Larry lovingly.

”tuche~ let's get inside before we become popsicles”

”I'm your popsicle” just as he had said it he realized how wrong that sounded, or maybe he just had a dirty mind, he hoped Larry didn't realize, but of course he did cause he started laughing.

”haha! dude! That came out so wrong!” 

”I know I'm sorry!”

”don't be” he pulled Sal into a warm hug lifting him off his feet.

”you are my little frozen treat~”

”sap...” Sal loved it tho.

After Larry had put Sal back down they went inside, everything was as it was supposed to be, the table had lit candles waiting for them and everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys the first upload I did of this chapter seemed to cut out half of the chapter and I didn't notice so here's the full chapter!

Dinner went like expected, they got a table towards the back to avoid people staring and making Sal uncomfortable, the music was nice too, nothing they usually listened to but still nice and romantic, candles and flowers on the table and really good food, it was perfect. they talked, laughed and just had a good time and on there way home they held hands, entwining their fingers and talked some more, the conversations went from sanity falls new album to whether it was ok to eat snow or not. Larry thought it was ok as long as it wasn't yellow or full of dirt, sal disagreed unless it was falling directly from the sky. 

Once back at the house Larry stopped outside the door.

”what's wrong?” Sal was a bit confused and honestly a bit cold and wanted to go inside but Larry was still holding his hand.

”nothing I just... I thought maybe I could kiss you?” god he felt so cheesy for wanting to kiss Sal goodnight in front of there door, even if they now shared a bedroom.

”oh...” sal could feel his ears and face heat up and his heart race.

”would that be ok?” he fidgeted a bit with Sal's hand, it was still warm from holding hands all the way back home.

”yes,” Sal replied a bit more eager than intended.

That was al Larry had to hear, he leaned in but not al the way, he reached out to loosen the lower straps on Sal's mask, hesitating just a second, was it ok if he did it or should he let sal do it? Finally, he undid the strap, he had already gotten permission to kiss him so it should be fine right? He didn't take it off completely tho, just pushed it up enough to reveal Sal's lips. Sal didn't say anything about it either.

”I love you Sally face...” he whispered softly before pressing his lips against sals. 

Sal kissed back, standing on his tippy toes to reach up and hug Larry's neck as they shared their first kiss. It was perfect, sweet and soft. They could have kissed like that forever if it wasn't for Todd opening the door to see what was going on outside. They didn't even hear him open the door at first, not until they heard the startled 'oh...' they pulled away from each other awkwardly stumbling away from each other embarrassed over being caught kissing like that, Todd just snorted and told them to get inside before they caught colds. 

Todd and Neal had started a movie marathon while sal and Larry were out on their date, and they snuggled back up on the couch once Todd, sal and Larry got back inside, Neil offered them some blankets and snacks so they could join them, which they did. all four stayed up late that night, watching old movies, everything from horror to romantic comedy. Around 3 in the morning Tod and Neil went to bead in there room upstairs, sal and Larry stayed up a few more minutes finishing the last movie before heading back to Larrys room for some well-needed sleep, neither felt tired despite the late hour tho, so they just sat down on Larry's bed, hesitating if they should try kissing again or just try and sleep. Sal finally spoke up.

”do you wanna try sharing the bed again...?” 

Larry looked at him for a moment, not sure if Sal wanted to hint something more but he didn't ask.

”you sure? I mean... last time was kinda awkward...”

 

”last time you had a cast...” that was true, last time was mostly just awkward cause of Larry's healing injuries, it might be easier to share a bed without a big cast taking up space in an already small bed.

”let's try” his heart raced, even if they were just gonna sleep he was still excited to hold Sal close, they needed to change tho... sal usually didn't sleep in much and neither did Larry, he never really thought much about it until now. He never looked when Sal changed and he was usually in bed under the covers before Larry could see anything, same went for Larry himself, too embarrassed to let Sal see his half-naked body, it was silly really, but he was embarrassed.

They changed in silence, not daring to peak at each other, Larry quickly slid under the blanket as soon as he was done changing, curiosity taking over his self-control and he peaked over at Sal. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Sal almost naked before, they went swimming together every summer and he knew Sal was gorgeous, not skinny but slim and kind of petite for a guy, he often got mistaken for a girl with his big clothing on, seeing him now was different tho, it made his heart beat faster and he almost held his breath as Sal slid under the blanket with him, already having taken his mask off, he snuggled up close to larry for warmth and Larry wrapped his arms around him in return.

”ready to sleep?” that was a stupid question but Larry felt like he had to say something.

”yeah... I'm not super sleepy tho...” 

”no?” his hands seemed to want to rub sals sides to soothe him to sleep, it had a different effect tho as sal shuddered and let out a strange little noise, it was adorable.

”you like that baby blue?” he kept moving his hands gently up and down Sals sides, pushing the big t-shirt up a bit to feel his warm skin.

”Yeah, feels nice” Sal snuggled even closer.

He couldn't help himself and leaned in closer kissing sals lips a bit more heated this time and Sal kissed him back once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took so long to make and I'm sorry! it didn't go in the direction I had originally planned and I had a hard time finishing it cause I started working again and my brain is just not focused, but here's chapter 10 for you!

It started out fairly innocent, a kiss, small touches, soft whispers, but it quickly turned heated, hands eagerly roaming heated skin, one kiss turning into many, and whispers turning into muffled noises. 

Larry started trailing kisses down Sal's neck while his hands slid up under his shirt again, feeling his soft warm skin against his palms and earning soft hitched gasps whenever he found sweet spots on Sal's neck. lately, everything that had happened between him and Sal still felt like a dream, not now tho, he could hear, taste, smell and feel Sal, and it was all real. 

The bed creaked as they moved to get more comfortable, limbs getting tangled in a clingy mess. Sall huffed loudly.

”Larry... move”

”huh?” his face was buried in Sal's neck.

”move, I can't feel my legs...”

”oh..” he moved so that they were more comfortable again, this time it was sals turn to trail soft kisses down Larry's neck, making him shudder as sals hand made there way up under his shirt, tracing his skin. He didn't know when but sal was on top of him now, kissing his neck and throat, most likely leaving a few marks on him, and he loved it, he'd make sure to pay him back with a few marks of his own later but for now he just enjoyed sals kisses and eager hands. A bite made him yelp surprised.

”Sorry, too much?” sal flushed embarrassed and a bit guilty, not sure why he had bitten Larry, maybe he just tasted too good...

”no do it again” Larry looked up at him, as strange as it was getting bitten by sal felt really good, it wasn't a hard bite more like a nip, almost playful.

”really?” sal looked confused then grinned teasingly. ”you like it when I bite you, Larry Johnson?”

”Pff! You call that a bite?” they bout snickered before Sal leaned down, kissing Larry's lips softly. Larry's hands reached out to grab Sal's sides, gently running his hands under his shirt once more. 

I didn't take long for them to get back to mindless kissing, hands roaming heated skin. Soon shirts were removed and tossed ether on the floor or ruffled up in a corner of the bed, the faint moonlight shining through the window highlighting there half naked bodies tangled together with blankets and pillows. Sal traced a scar on Larry's side, the scar from his surgery still clear against his tanned skin, big and scary looking similar to Sal's own scars, his face looked so sad and Larry took his hand and moved it up to his chest instead, his heart beating strong and steady against Sal's palm.

”I'm still here baby blue, I'll never leave you, please don't look so sad...” he smiled softly making Sal smile back. 

A loud 'thump' made them bout jump, the sound came from Todd and Neils room upstairs and before they could question what it was another 'thump' was herd, followed by another and another, growing into a rhythm.

”dude... is that...?” larry finally whispered.

”OH MY GOD!” sal flushed and covered his face embarrassed making Larry laugh loudly,

”they are totally doing it~!” he teased Sal, who was mostly embarrassed cause they were about to do the same, Larry had probably some experience with girls while Sal never kissed anyone but Larry. 

”shutuuup~” sal whined back trying not to giggle but failed as Larry squeezed his sides gently. 

”I think they got the right idea” he whispered huskily, looking up at the blue-haired boy still on top of him making him blush even more.

”I... I have to admit... I don't think I'll be any good...”

”heh, its ok it's kinda new to me too” Larry chuckled nervously. 

”really? but I thought you...” Sal trailed off not wanting to think about it.

”Nah man, I just went on one date... ” they were both quiet for a while just looking at each other.

”oh...” sal finally said, Fidgeting with his hair a bit nervously. Larry reached up to stop him from tugging on his hair.

”Hey, it's ok, we'll figure things out, don't worry baby” he was nervous now too but sal was his everything so making him comfortable made him feel more confident about the whole ' let's sleep together' situation. 

”yeah I know” he started to relax again, they had time on their side.

”thanks larry bear” Sal had given up on making up a nickname for larry a few days ago and settled for the already adorable nickname his mom had for him which fit perfectly and Larry didn't mind it, he got embarrassed when Lisa called him that, but when Sal did it made him smile like a doofus. 

”Maybe we should just go to sleep... I mean we should get used to sharing a bed before we... you know... right?” it wasn't like he was avoiding it the mood just wasn't really there anymore with the awkwardness of knowing Todd and Neil were humping like bunnies right above them.

”yeah you're right” Larry had to admit he was a bit disappointed but at the same time relieved, they should take it easy tonight and talk about it first to figure things out, besides it would be easier when they didn't have to be quiet. And with that they cuddled up close and stayed up maybe an hour or so, giggling over the noise upstairs waiting for it to get quiet so they could sleep. Soon enough the noise stopped and they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
